The Apple of His Eye
by The Fantasy Spinner
Summary: It is three years after the war, and Draco is captivated by a beautiful girl...DRAPPLE oneshot.


**Disclaimer: All characters (except Apple) belong to J.K Rowling. The idea for Drapple goes to whoever made Drapple. Apple (mine) belongs to…a) The Incredibly Stunning Girls with Fauna-Related Names Alliance or ISSWFRNA (Members: Lily Evans, Lily Luna Potter, and Rose Weasley.) or b) Fanfiction Fruit Producer's Association or FFFPA. Please enjoy!**

"Mother-"

"_Draco Malfoy. _If I have to tell you one more time to go talk to her, I will take away your broom for a week, darling."

Draco rolled his eyes. Here he was, first day back on winter holiday, and already his mother was asking him to spend yet another party trying to charm some girl he barely knew. All the same, he felt Narcissa's violet eyes burning into his back and straightened his dark robes, making his way across the ballroom amid the dancing. Strains of gossip drifted from the girls from school as he passed, no doubt trying to find a way to snatch the fair-haired young man before he decided someone else should be worthy of sharing the Malfoy fortune. He heard something that sounded suspiciously like "love potion" and resolved not to drink any of the punch. Besides, it had Squirt in it, he heard. He'd rather _stay_ dehydrated.

The girl sat on the second level of the ballroom, one on of the high balconies reminiscent of a box at the opera. Her dress fanned out behind her, a pale silk the tawny gold of a Golden Gala apple. Her hair was a vibrant Red Delicious, dark scarlet waves that dipped and looped past her shoulders. He cleared his throat and she whirled around, one hand flying to her pale neck, where a diamond teardrop hung on the creamy smooth skin. Her eyes were a striking Granny Smith green, framed with thick dark lashes. One eyebrow arched in surprise as she took in the sight of Draco, supremely at ease.

"Hello." He smiled, a practiced, careful smile disarming enough to make a girl blush but the epitome of propriety. "I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy. I don't believe we met?

The girl smiled as well, flashing pearly white teeth. "I'm Apple. Apple Crestford." Draco raised an eyebrow, asking a delicate question. "Well, my name is really Appelle. It means something like 'call' in French. My mother says it was because when I was born a bird called outside my window. But really she wanted something French and didn't know a word of it. When she figured out what it meant, she was so embarrassed she just called me Apple." She laughed melodiously, and Draco smiled. There was something about this girl that appealed to him. Her scent, a hint of fruit. Her eyes, the most vivid green he had ever seen, sparkled when she laughed, and he laughed as well, even though it wasn't that funny.

"A pleasure to meet you, Miss Apple." She held out her hand, and he brushed it with his lips, a tradition hundreds of years old but that would probably last for another hundred among the purebloods.

"The pleasure is mine." She answered primly, but her eyes laughed like she meant it.

"Would you care to dance, Miss Crestford?"  
"I believe I would, Mr. Malfoy." He took her hand and they swirled onto the dance floor as the band started up again.

_Three years later_

Draco Malfoy, twenty, bent down on one knee and took a breath, pulling out a small velvet box from the inside of his dress robes.

"Apple, these past three years have been some of the most wonderful in my life. Your humor, kindness, and charm have invaded every part of my life, and I can't stop thinking about you. You are beautiful, wonderful, and have had my heart from the moment I met you. You have helped me get through so much, from my father-my father going to Azkaban to the revelation that I have a cousin, Teddy. Through all this time, you have stayed by my side faithfully and provided a beacon of light in all this darkness. You are truly the light of my life, and I can't imagine a world without you. Apelle Violette Crestford, will you marry me?"

"Hello, darling._" _Draco spun around, brushing the dust from the dark green robes he had been wearing. The door to his bedroom was opened. Apple was standing in the ray of sun from the window. Her light green eyes sparkled as she looked at him, face clear and radiant. The sun seemed to make her hair shine with luster, as red as an apple. Her lovely face was smirking slightly. _How Slytherin,_ thought Draco.

"Apple- I didn't expect you-" Draco stuttered.

"Clearly," she laughed, the same melodious peal that had entranced him from the first time they'd met. "Luckily, I Flooed here early enough that I arrived just in time to stop you from marrying a piece of fruit." She walked over to the bed, where a single green apple- leftover from lunch- was lying on the green sheets, right above where Draco had been practicing his proposal. She flopped onto Draco's bed in a most unladylike fashion, taking a bite out of the apple. Her white teeth pierced the skin with a crunch, her scarlet hair fanning out behind her, contrasting sharply with the white lace of her knee-length dress and the green of Draco's pillows. It was ridiculously sexy, to tell you the truth.

"So, um, I suppose you heard what I just said?" Draco refused to stare at his feet. Malfoys held their heads proudly, and so he stared into his love's (Granny Smith green) eyes directly, meeting them with his grey ones.

"Naturally." Apple tossed her head, revealing the pale skin along her collarbone. On the other hand, staring at feet did have its advantages. Namely, that he could avoid goggling at a girl that was not yet his fiancée.

"Well, then." Draco got to his knees for the second time. "Apple Crestford-" He gazed at her lovely face and promptly forgot his speech. "Marry me?"

"Yes!" Apple said, and he swept her off her feet in a passionate kiss, just him and his Apple.

**AN: A random little snippet I wrote while looking at some pics. Did anyone catch the AVPM reference? As always, please read and review! Did you love it? Hate it? Think it was funny? Tell me, please. **** Also, I apologize for the lame French excuse. Blame , people!**

**The Fantasy Spinner **

**P.S- I always thought Harry/Ginny was my OTP, but I love this. I just do. Also, please don't notice that Apple looks like Harry's mom JUST DON'T.**


End file.
